Vivre et se battre en attendant de mourir
by Amrisse
Summary: 1943... Les temps sont durs en cette nouvelle année. La lutte va commencer, le destin est en marche...Update chap1.(pis j'ai remis des couples+habituels:1+2+1 et 3+4+3)
1. Prologue

Bon. . . Je voulais vraiment me mettre à une fic sur ronin warriors mais devant le manque total niveau inspiration-scénare, je me permets un petit break avec une autre fic GW !  
  
Encore une fic yaoi (je précise mais des non-yaoi y en a pas tant que ça^^) avec des couples pas forcément parmi les plus habituels mais bon. . . (Et non, aucun spoiler quant aux couples ici^^)  
  
Ha ! Oui ! C'est totalement UA et souvent OOC. . . Hum. . . Mais tout le monde est là, c'est le principal ! PG-13 pour plus tard sans doute. . .  
  
On remarquera les énormes prises de liberté avec les véritables faits historiques. . .^^  
  
On y va !  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
8 janvier 1943 [1]  
  
Dans les rues de Paris, dite 'ville lumière', pas un son ne semblait vouloir s'élever. . . La réverbération des quelques lampadaires encore en fonctionnement n'éclairaient pas non plus les allées désertes et une couche épaisse de neige commençait à recouvrir le pavé.  
  
Mais sans doute l'esprit de contradiction d'un jeune garçon s'accorde t-il à se dire qu'il se doit de me donner tore car voici que, surgit de nul par, un adolescent de 15 ou 16 ans tout au plus s'élance dans une des allées ! Emmitouflé dans son manteau de vieux feutre noir, l'adolescent cour comme un dératé, semblant ne viser aucune rue en particulier, courant juste le plus vite possible, sans se retourner et diffusant dans la petite ruelle de petits sons secs en martelant le sol de son pas rapide.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes de course ainsi acharné il s'arrête doucement et s'approche d'un mur. Il s'y adosse et lève les yeux vers la voûte étoilée, un sourire satisfait jouant sur ses lèvres fines. D'une main adroite, il dégage son cou de l'écharpe trop encombrante qui lui couvre le visage et laisse les doux flocons blancs venir lécher sa peau tendre et le vent caresser ses joues déjà rougies.  
  
Sa respiration se calme rapidement et il hôte sa calotte noire pour donner un semblant d'ordre aux quelques mèches qui se sont échappées de sa longue -trop longue, aux yeux de certaines de ses connaissances- tresse aux reflets couleur miel.  
  
Un rire enfantin passe ses lèvres alors qu'un second garçon fait son entrée dans la ruelle.  
  
« Et je suis sûr que tu as trouvé ça hilarant en plus ! »  
  
Vu le regard amusé et le fou rire qu'il tente en vain de cacher, il y a fort à parier que oui, il trouve cela hilarant !  
  
En face de lui, le garçon fulmine. Il rajuste sa chemise qui se faisait la malle de son pantalon, remonte son manteau de façon correcte sur ses épaules, refait deux tours avec son écharpe, ré-enfile ses gants et fusille du regard son compagnon.  
  
« Ha ! Ha ! Tu verrais ta tête ! Allez quoi, ça fait du bien de courir ! »  
  
« Peut être mais pas au beau milieu de la nuit Maxwell ! Il. . . T'imagine si on s'était fait choper par des soldats ! Tu t'en fous toi, tu passe pour un français comme tu veux ! C'est pas mon cas ! »  
  
Le sourire de Duo s'efface doucement, sans toute fois disparaître. Il est vrai que son compagnon -et meilleur ami jusqu'à ce jour- est plus repérable que lui. . . Son teint délicatement bruni, ses yeux noir aux courbes fines d'amande et ses autres traits indéniablement chinois font de lui une cible de choix pour les SS. . .  
  
Mais c'est un peu pour ça qu'ils sont là ce soir, ces deux gamins, frère de misère. . . Le jour, c'est pour ainsi dire suicidaire pour lui de sortir de leur petite baraque branlante près de la seine pour faire un tour. Donc ils sortent la nuit. . .  
  
« Les alliés parlent d'un débarquement tu sais. . . »  
  
Le jeune chinois laisse tomber sa colère devant l'air soudain si sérieux de son camarade aux origines américaines. Le silence est un peu pesant, pourtant aucun des deux garçons ne semble enclin à le briser. C'est donc l'Asiatique qui se décide.  
  
« Allez crétin, on rentre. . . On s'les caille ici. . . »  
  
« Wu. . . »  
  
« Quoi encore ? »  
  
« Je ne les laisserais jamais t'emmener ! Tu le sais ça ! ? »  
  
Wufei a un sourire.  
  
« Evidement que je le sais Maxwell ! Et de toute façon, j'ai pas l'intention de me laisser embarquer ! »  
  
C'est donc avec plaisir que Duo laisse tomber ce qui restait de tension à ce moment là pour répondre au sourire timide de son ami.  
  
L'Américain jette un regard à l'Asiatique, qui comprenant immédiatement ce que son ami prépare, commence à rebrousser chemin au pas de course !  
  
Mais trop tard, un Duo surexcité lui tombe dessus, lui écrasant au passage une énorme boule de neige sur la figure !  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Le petit matin se lève doucement et le ciel aux nuances bleu sombres se teinte de touches orangées.  
  
C'est donc sous ses couleurs crépusculaires chaudes et rassurantes que la ville s'éveille.  
  
L'animation bas son plein habituellement dans ce quartier plutôt huppé de Paris mais aujourd'hui comme tous les jours depuis presque un an, c'est le silence. . . Quelques bavardages de-ci de-là, mais sans plus. . .  
  
Quatre ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et passa sa tête au dehors. Sous la morsure du froid, il la rentra bien vite avant de refermer la fenêtre. . .  
  
Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait encore en France. . . ? Habituellement, il était déjà de retour en Arabie auprès de son père mais. . . L'invasion des troupes allemandes en France avait remit en cause pas mal de chose. Il ne devait d'être toujours libre et influent qu'aux origines bourgeoises q'une mère allemande qu'il n'avait jamais vu lui avait légué.[2]  
  
S'asseyant sur le petit rebord de la fenêtre il laissa son regard clair glisser sur le dehors, tirant un peu sur les manches trop longues de son pyjama pour s'en recouvrir les mains et frottant l'un contre l'autre ses pieds, à quelques centimètres de la moquette bleue pâle de sa chambre.  
  
De sa main, il dessina quelques traits et courbes toutes plus abstraites les unes et les autres, sur la vitre où une buée épaisse s'était déposée. . .  
  
Il poussa un long soupir avant de laisser son front reposer sur les carreaux glacés. Sa famille disait toujours de lui qu'il avait un grand c?ur. . . Il aurait tellement aimé qu'ils se trompent. . . Ainsi, il n'aurait pas cet étau autour du c?ur, qui se resserre à chaque fois qu'un SS montre qu'il est chez lui sur les terres françaises. Leur manière de montrer leur supériorité était éc?urante. Toute cette violence gratuite, cette pensée de destruction de l'être humain. . .  
  
Et dire qu'il y avait même des volontaires français. On les reconnaissait au petit drapeau tricolore bleu/blanc/rouge sur l'épaule. S'il en venait à penser à eux c'est que justement, un petit groupe de ces soldats qu'il méprisait tellement passait de l'autre côté de la rue et qu'il avait aperçu le dit drapeau sur le bras de l'un d'entre eux.  
  
Il était assez jeune d'ailleurs ce volontaire français. . . Trop jeune sans doute. . .  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
« Allons Barton, dit quelque chose ! »  
  
Le jeune homme foudroya celui qui venait de lui taper dans le dos. Ravalant les coups bien placés qu'il aurait bien aimé lui balancer à la figure, Trowa s'afficha de nouveau impassible.  
  
Son uniforme était impeccable, son col parfaitement ajusté et son symbole de volontaire français tout à fait visible.  
  
Quand l'autre garçon rejoignit le reste de leur petit groupe, Trowa en profita pour souffler. Ces missions d'infiltration n'avaient rien de très agréable. . . Mais le groupe de résistants dont il faisait parti avait besoin de renseignements et de membres prêts à agir implanté dans le camp ennemi.  
  
Il se força à garder son air froid et irréprochable tout en jetant un ?il dans la rue. Les habitants sortaient très peu de chez eux maintenant. Ils se méfiaient des allemands comme de la peste, mais pire encore, ils se méfiaient de leurs voisins. . . Il faut avouer qu'à la moindre dénonciation, ils étaient bons pour un voyage sans retour dans un camp situé près Lille [3]. Les Allemands se fichaient bien de savoir si la dénonciation énonçait de véritables faits ou bien de simples inventions faites par un voisin jaloux. . .  
  
« Alors quoi le Français ? Tu traîne ! »  
  
Trowa releva la tête sur son capitaine.  
  
« Excusez-moi capitaine Merquise. . . Ca ne se reproduira plus. . . »  
  
Il fallait faire quelque chose. . . Paris ne pouvait pas attendre le débarquement. . .  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
La porte du cachot s'ouvrit en grand et une lumière blafarde pénétra violemment dans la pièce jusque là plongée dans le noir le plus total.  
  
A force de ces réveils réguliers et de ces alternances nuit/lumière, le garçon assit à l'intérieur du cachot avait perdu toutes notions de temps.  
  
Un homme s'approcha et donna un coup de pied à l'adolescent qui grimaça en reculant contre le mur sous la force du coup.  
  
« Alors le voilà. . . C'est lui le terrible traître des forces japonaises qui a tenté de saboter nos installations ? Ridicule. . . »  
  
L'homme se pencha sur le garçon qui soutint son regard sans ciller.  
  
« Intéressant. . . Je m'appel Treize. . . Treize Kushrenada. Et tu es ? »  
  
Mais l'adolescent ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer l'homme à la stature imposant et au charisme indéniable qui lui faisait face. Il enregistra bien le nom de l'homme dans une partie de son cerveau, certain qu'il n'allait pas moisir dans ce trou et qu'à la moindre occasion, il pourrait se venger de ce coup de pied.  
  
Treize se releva donc et tourna les talons, son air résolut et fier collé sur le visage.  
  
« Et bien tant pis, de toute façon je le sais « Heero Yui » ! Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi pour l'instant mais. . . Je ne t'oublie pas. . . »  
  
La porte se referma dans un claquement sec et assourdissant qui se répercuta une seconde sur tous les murs du bâtiment.  
  
« Treize Kushrenada donc. . . Moi non plus, je n'oublie pas. . . »  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Cinq destins lancés dans la roue du temps, cinq garçons au rythme de vie différent, mais cinq adolescents réunis dans un même combat. . . Seul ils ne peuvent rien mais. . . Dame coïncidence pourrait bien créer des occasions de devenir acteur de la même histoire. . .  
  
** ** ** ** A suivre. . . ** ** ** **  
  
Voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre^^, le décore est planté ! J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé ! Dites le moi, comme ça je saurais que ça vaut le coup de continuer d'écrire !  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
[1] Oui dons ça c'est une des grandes libertés que je prends avec la vérité historique oki ? Cette date là ou une autre, franchement, c'est kif kif. . . Cela dit, il fallait que ça reste entre 39 et 45^^  
  
[2] Heu. . . Je n'ai aucune idée de qui était la mère de Quatre. . . Alors pour les besoins de ma fic, celle-ci était allemande ! Pis il est blond aux yeux bleus alors l'un dans l'autre l'invention tien la route^^  
  
[3] Dois-je signaler qu'il n'y a évidemment jamais eu de camps d'extermination à Lille ?? Ou alors j'ai sauté un chapitre dans mon manuel d'histoire. . . 


	2. A la croisée des chemins

Pff. . . Je viens de remettre en cause tout mon plan pour cette fic^^  
  
Vous me l'avez demandé si gentiment que je me suis laissé convaincre (Arg ! Faut vraiment que j'arrive à me passer de cette façon de réagir face aux demande assidues !^^) à changer mes couples. . .  
  
S'aurait du être du 3+5+3 et du 2+4+2 mais ça devient du 1+2+1 et du 3+4+3. . . Mais ce n'est que partie remise pour les autres !  
  
Pis Wufei j'ai pas le c?ur à le laisser tout seul et je veux pas le mettre avec Sally ! Donc je trouverais bien un truc, faites moi confiance !  
  
Et avant de commencer : Merci pour vos reviews !!!!!  
  
** ** ** **  
Chapitre 1 : A la croisée des chemins ** ** ** **  
  
Tâtonnant de la main pour retrouver la petite couverture qui lui avait échappé pendant la nuit, Duo grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible contre une « putain de cabane qui laissait rentrer le vent à travers ses planches branlantes » !  
  
Enfin, sa main ne parvenant pas à attraper la couverture, il ouvrit les yeux et papillonna un peu des paupières avant de les garder ouvert. Un large bâillement le prit alors et il se redressa, frottant ses côtes endolories par le peu de confort de leur habitat.  
  
« Enfin debout ! »  
  
L'Américain tourna ses yeux lilas sur son ami et lui fit un sourire heureux.  
  
« La nuit fut courte quand même ! »  
  
« On s'est couché à 4 heure Duo. . . Il est midi. . . »  
  
Le jeune homme réfléchit une seconde.  
  
« Ca ne fait que 8 heures Wu-Wu !! »  
  
L'Asiatique leva les yeux au ciel devant cette appellation qu'il détestait tant : Wu-Wu. Parfois c'était Fei-Fei. . . Au choix. Mais il ne disait plus rien. Il savait par expérience que s'il s'énervait, son compagnon ne cesserait jamais, trop heureux de le voir s'agiter !  
  
Se levant enfin de sa couchette, Duo s'étira de tout son long et avisa une petite bassine d'eau un peu plus loin. L'eau y était gelée. . .  
  
« Je vais me laver comment moi. . . ? »  
  
Soupirant à pierre fendre, Wufei lui indiqua de la tête une autre petite bassine remplie elle aussi d'un peu d'eau qui, celle-là, n'était pas gelée.  
  
« Merci Fei Fei ! »  
  
Fei Fei. . . Qu'est ce qu'on vous disait. . . Des pseudos idiots. . . Duo prend donc la bassine et va se placer derrière un petit rideau dans un petit coin de la baraque. En attendant, Wufei s'assied dans un coin, contre le mur et commence à s'ennuyer en triturant un des boutons de son manteau. Ses mitaines abîmées laissent voir le bout de ses doigts fins, rougis par le froid de ce jour gris d'hivers. . .  
  
Enfin, Duo réapparaît, lavé et habillé. Sa bonne humeur toujours avec lui, se traduisant par un grand sourire qui pourrait bien lui faire le tour de la tête si c'était humainement possible !  
  
Le voilà qui enfile tout son attirail : manteau, gants, écharpe, casquette. . .  
  
« Je suis fin prêt ! »  
  
« Je vois ça. Te fais pas prendre surtout. »  
  
L'Américain lui tire encore une fois la langue avant de sortir de leur petit nid pas douillet pour deux sous et à peine plus chaud que l'air froid au dehors.  
  
Donc Wufei se retrouve seul. Il à l'habitude. C'est toujours Duo est qui est chargé d'aller chopper quelque chose à manger sur un étalage quelconque. . . Vivement la fin de cette guerre pour qu'il puisse de nouveau sortir. . .  
  
Alors qu'il est tout à sa réflexion, un bruit de course et des cris attirent son attention. Jetant un regard prudent au travers de la petite fenêtre au carreau gelé il aperçoit une jeune fille, une gamine de 8 ou 9 ans qui courre comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
  
A en voir ses poursuivants, c'est sans doute le cas : sa vie dépend très probablement de la rapidité de sa course.  
  
La petite fille jette encore un regard affolé derrière elle. Sous son pas rapide, elle fait voler ses jupons et ses longs cheveux noirs. Sur ses poignés et chevilles brillent et teintent de nombreux bracelets multicolores. . . Une tzigane. . . Si elle se fait attraper, elle est bonne pour Lille. . .  
  
Puis tout à coup il réalise : non seulement la gamine n'a aucune chance mais en plus. . . En plus elle essaie de s'échapper en passant juste devant son petit abri ! Cette inconsciente va le faire repérer !  
  
Quand les soldats saisissent enfin la petite tzigane, leurs regards se portent enfin sur son refuge. Wufei sait bien qu'ils vont venir et fouille la pièce pour tenter de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir comme arme.  
  
Alors qu'il cherche encore, un premier soldat pénètre la petite pièce et il se jette sur Wufei. Le garçon l'évite, frappant aussi fort que possible contre la nuque de l'officier pour le mettre KO et sort comme un diable de sa boîte de la baraque pour. . . Pour se retrouver nez à nez avec 5 autres soldats dont 3 ont déjà sortis leurs armes.  
  
Levant les bras, Wufei sait qu'il à perdu. Un regard au dessus de l'épaule d'un des soldats et il aperçoit Duo un peu plus loin. D'un regard et d'un mouvement de la tête, il lui fait comprendre de ne pas essayer de l'aider, que c'est mieux pour tous les deux. . .  
  
Alors Duo reste là, en retrait, caché par un vieux chêne. Il lutte contre lui même pour ne pas sauter a la gorge de ceux qui sont en train de passer les menottes à son ami, son frère, avec toute la brutalité dont ils sont capable. . .  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Evitant deux enfants qui passaient en chahutant et courant, Quatre leva son regard ciel sur le ciel maintenant gris.  
  
A l'heure actuelle, le repas avait probablement été préparé chez lui. . . Mais il n'avait pas faim. La seule chose qui occupait son esprit s'était cette désolation qui habitait Paris depuis plusieurs mois.  
  
Jetant un ?il rapide et distrait aux divers étalages, il remarqua que les commerçants se faisaient rare. Cela était sans nul doute à mettre sur le compte de l'invasion Allemande qui réclamait la quasi totalité des produits des Parisiens. . .  
  
Le petit blond passa une main dans ses cheveux en maudissant encore les intrus. Il doit de sortir de ses sombres pensées à une main souple qu'il sent passer dans sa poche. Se retournant vivement, il fait face à un autre adolescent, au teint pâle, aux yeux étranges et à l'allure vestimentaire miséreuse.  
  
Le jeune voleur ne lui laisse pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise et s'élance au pas de course au milieu de la rue.  
  
Dans la seconde qui suit, Quatre est sur ses talons, ne désirant pas laisser la bourse que le garçon vient de lui voler entre les mains de ce petit voleur. Mais c'est qu'il courre vite le voleur ! L'expérience sans aucun doute ! Cependant il ne le perd pas de vue et continu de lui courir après, économisant son souffle autant que possible. . .  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Quatre se rend compte qu'il vient d'arriver sur les bords de la Seine et que celui qu'il poursuit vient de s'arrêter de courir pour se cacher derrière un large chêne.  
  
S'avançant prudemment du garçon, il lui arrache sa bourse des mains et s'apprête à lui crier quelque chose quand il remarque que le voleur ne fait déjà plus attention à lui. Suivant le regard du garçon, il voit un groupe de soldat, tenant une petite fille et un garçon, aux origines asiatiques à première vue. . .  
  
Il sursaute quant il voit l'Asiatique lever les yeux dans leur direction et faire signe à son voisin de ne pas approcher. Dans les minutes qui suivent, ils assistent impuissant à l'arrestation et au départ des soldats et de leurs deux prisonniers.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Duo tourne un regard rageur sur Quatre.  
  
« Et bien quoi ? Pourquoi n'as tu pas crié ?! Pourtant je suis sûr que tu t'es rendu compte que je connaissais ce garçon ! Tu aurais pu passer pour un héros auprès des tiens et. . . »  
  
Le jeune Américain s'est brusquement arrêté sous la gifle de son vis-à-vis.  
  
« Tu peux me traiter de bien des choses, mais jamais, au grand jamais je ne te laisserais dire que je suis du côté de ces monstres ! »  
  
Quatre fixe Duo d'un regard à la fois coléreux et peiné. Duo avale une goulée d'air en gardant soigneusement les yeux ouverts pour que les larmes qu'il retient ne coulent pas et s'adosse à l'arbre.  
  
« Ils viennent d'emmener mon meilleure ami. . . »  
  
« Et la petite fille ? »  
  
« Je ne la connais pas. »  
  
Le silence revient, pesant et Duo reprend :  
  
« Alors tu es Français ? Pardon. . . J'avais cru. . . Avec tes cheveux blond et tes yeux bleus. . . »  
  
« Tous les blonds aux yeux bleus ne sont pas Allemands. »  
  
« Tous les Français ne sont pas dignes de confiance non plus. »  
  
Quatre relève la tête sous cette dernière remarque. Malgré les évidentes différence entre eux, il trouve qu'ils sont assez semblable. Tout du moins, assez semblable dans leur façon de penser.  
  
« Que vas tu faire maintenant ? »  
  
« Je vais allé chercher Wufei. »  
  
Alors c'est comme ça qu'il s'appel, l'autre garçon. . . Quatre détourne les yeux. Il aurait bien envie de proposer quelque chose au brun mais. . . Bon, commençons par quelque chose de simple :  
  
« Je m'appel Quatre Raberba Winner. »  
  
Duo le fixe, étonné.  
  
« C'est un sacré nom. . . Duo Maxuell. »  
  
Quatre à un sourire.  
  
« Ca peut te paraître soudain comme question mais. . . Tu as déjà pensé intégrer un groupe de résistants. . . ? »  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Trowa recompta pour la troisième fois le nombre de wagon : 8. 8 wagons en tout. Tous plein, c'était sans nul doute ça le pire.  
  
Plus qu'un dernier arrivage de dernière minute et le train partirait. . . Il ne disait rien, mais au fond de lui brûlait un feu de rage et de colère. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il devait se contenter de les regarder partir. . .  
  
Les soldats qui avaient appelé pour demander de retenir le train le temps qu'ils arrivent mirent enfin le pied sur le quai. Ils encadraient deux jeunes : une petite fille d'environs 8 ans, tzigane à première vue, et un Asiatique. Le jeune homme avait du résister parce qu'un beau bleu commençait à percer sur le côté droit de son visage fin.  
  
Il soupira discrètement et donna un numéro de wagon pour que les soldats les y enferme. Le numéro qu'il avait donné était celui du wagon le moins plein. Il voulait éviter les morts en chemin le plus possible.  
  
Quand le train partirait, il aurait enfin finit sa garde. Mais il ne rentrerait pas chez lui, ça non. Son prochain objectif était le QG de la résistance. . .  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
La porte de son cachot s'ouvrit encore et Heero ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer sous la morsure du jour.  
  
« Laissez nous. »  
  
« Mais mademoiselle ! »  
  
« Ca suffit, si j'ai un problème, je cris ! »  
  
Heero vit l'officier hésiter avant de fermer la porte, ou tout du moins de la laisser entrebâillée pour que la jeune fille puisse discerner quelque chose dans la pénombre.  
  
Elle s'avança et vint s'agenouiller devant Heero, plantant son regard dans celui du garçon.  
  
« Je m'appelle Réléna Peacecraft. [1] »  
  
Heero eu un reniflement dédaigneux. Il n'en avait strictement rien à faire de son nom. Mais le jeune fille ne se formalisa pas du regard méprisant et poursuivit, baissant le ton, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui révéler un lourd secret.  
  
« Je sais qui vous êtes : Heero Yuy. »  
  
Le garçon leva un ?il, légèrement surprit qu'autant de personne soit au courant pour lui. Qui plus est, cette fille ne semblait pas faire partit de l'armée. . . Comment savait-elle ?  
  
« Je peux vous sortir d'ici. »  
  
Là, Heero releva complètement les yeux sur elle, cherchant à la percer à jour.  
  
« Je fais partis d'un groupe de résistants au c?ur de la capitale. . . Je peux vous sortir d'ici, mais promettez moi de nous aider. »  
  
« Vous avez l'air d'avoir vos entrées dans la caserne. . . »  
  
« C'est normal que vous soyez méfiant. Mon frère travail ici. . . »  
  
Heero avait bien eu une seconde l'envie de lui jeter à la figure qu'il ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance mais il du s'avouer qu'une telle sincérité et cette pointe d'amertume dans la voix de la demoiselle sous cette aveux avait animé sa curiosité.  
  
« Alors ? Vous acceptez de nous aider ? »  
  
« Comment allez vous me faire sortir ? »  
  
Réléna eu un sourire timide avant de tourner la tête vers la porte du cachot.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas. . . Je m'en occupe. . . »  
  
** ** ** ** A suivre. . . ** ** ** **  
  
Voilà, fin du chapitre 1^^  
  
Je voulais absolument finir ce chapitre avant ce week end, et c'est largement réussit ! Ha la la. . . Ce week end c'est Japan expo ! Ca fait deux ans que j'y vais. . . J'espère juste qu'ils vont régler leurs problèmes d'organisation parce que c'était peut être un peu brouillon l'année dernière. . . Mais ça n'empêche que c'était génial !  
  
Prochain chapitre : « Quand la vigilance est de mise. »  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
[1] Vi, j'ai osé faire participer Réléna ! Mais rassurez vous, je lui ai rajouté des points de QI. . . C'est surtout pour elle que cette fic est OOC^^ 


End file.
